


Like breathing

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: #thesquad UFS [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adult themes are discussed, But it doesn't go anywhere because these are underage kids, Explicit Language, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Fluff, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Skype, Technically discord but it's not mentioned that way, videochat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Wes plays Five Nights at Freddy's. Danny watches. It's two am.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: #thesquad UFS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Like breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Danny and Wes discuss some 'adult themes' but it doesn't go anywhere, obviously, because they're teenagers.
> 
> Edit: since writing this I have learned FNAF can't be paused. Oops?

"Oh fuck off Chica, I don't want your fucking girl scout cookies," Wes says.

Danny has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. It's two AM, his sister is asleep in the room across the hall and his parents are... well, who knows what they're doing, but Danny doesn't want them to know he's awake. He's been Skyping with Wes for the last two hours, and Wes has spent most of that time playing Five Nights at Freddy's and screen sharing with Danny.

It doesn't make for great conversation, because every time they start up a serious subject Wes gets distracted by the game, but it's sure keeping Danny from thinking.

"Bonnie, take those fat limp dick ears of yours and shove 'em up your ass!"

Danny hides his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter, and then looks up at the screen again.

"Listen here, bitchass, if you-"

"Language," Danny jokes. "You're always making me watch mine."

"That's because people look up to you, hero," Wes says, half-jokingly.

Danny takes a moment to get his feelings under control. Whenever Wes calls him that, _hero_ , it makes him feel strange -- not in a bad way, but certainly in a way that he's not used to. It makes him want to go intangible and hide underground. It also makes him want to kiss Wes.

"I'm grounded from hero-ing, remember?" Danny says. "This week I am just a teenage boy stuck in his house. I can swear if I want to."

Wes turns off screen share and gives his webcam _the look_. Danny knows he's looking at his webcam, specifically, because the look pierces right through him.

"Try it," Wes says. "See how it goes for ya."

"Are you threatening me?" Danny asks, a small smile on his face. "If I recall, you're grounded too. You can't do anything to me."

Wes raises a brow, and Danny feels himself go red. That is _not_ what he meant, and Wes knows it's not what he meant, but it's two am and... well, they've talked about weirder things at two am.

"Oh, shut up," he grumbles, even though Wes hasn't said anything.

"Uh-huh," Wes says. He turns back to his game but doesn't start screen sharing again, and Danny appreciates the moment to collect himself while he knows, for a fact, that Wes isn't watching him. "Chica, for the last time, I don't want your- oh, that bitch!"

"Did you die?" Danny asks, chuckling.

"This isn't fair, if the game would let me I'd totally kick those kids' asses," Wes says, crossing his arms. "They might be big, but I am- I'm- I can fight!"

"You're not that small," Danny says, and this time it's completely intentional.

"As if you'd know." Wes snorts, unphased as always. "Wanna find out?"

He's probably expecting Danny to get flustered, sputter a vague non-answer, and change the subject, but Danny's tired and he feels braver than he usually does.

"Nah," he says. "I'd like my first time to last more than a minute."

"You- Oi!" Wes looks wounded, pressing a hand to his chest. "That's so offensive!"

"I said what I said."

They're both quiet for a moment. Wes, for once, seems to be the one who needs to collect himself. Either that, or he's trying to decide how far he can push this without scaring Danny off.

Danny leans back against his headboard, waiting for Wes to say something.

"Alright," Wes finally decides. "If that's how you wanna play it."

"I wasn't aware we were playing," Danny says. "I was completely serious, actually."

"Danny, you're sleep-deprived, you bottom."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are!" Wes says with a grin. Danny's pretty he sure he means the last part as much as the first.

"I am _not_ a bottom," Danny says, rolling his eyes.

It's been a running joke among their friend-group for a while -- and when did it become _their_ friend group? Danny likes that a lot -- but Danny's not particularly amused by the joke, for reasons he can't identify. It makes him feel insecure, but not so insecure that he's willing to mention it.

"Oh, you are," Wes says.

"I can't hear you over your lack of proof, Wesley Leslie."

"Do you _want_ me to prove it?" Wes asks.

Despite the... less than comfortable subject, it's familiar territory. They've had this same discussion a couple of times now. Danny, in a way, wishes it wouldn't all be such a joke, like the idea of them doing _that_ is laughable. But at the same time, he doesn't think he's ready to have a serious conversation about it, either.

"Oh, shut up."

"That's what I thought," Wes says, sounding smug. "Go to bed, idiot. You're tired."

"I'm in bed," Danny says, waving around vaguely. "You go to bed."

"I just woke up from a nap," Wes says.

"That was three hours ago, not 'just'," Danny tells him.

Wes frowns and seems to check the time.

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"It's late," Wes complains, pressing his hands to his eyes the way he sometimes does, like if he presses hard enough he can push the tired out of them.

"No kidding," Danny says. 

"Danny," Wes says, lowering his hands and looking at the camera again. "I love you." He lowers his eyes slightly, which Danny knows means he's looking at the image of Danny on his screen, and Danny wishes he couldn't feel the heat go to his face right then.

He's used to Wes saying it by now. They tell each other as often as they can, just in case...- just in case. But sometimes, when Wes says it suddenly like this, for no other reason than because he wants to, it still catches Danny off guard.

He's dated people before and said it to most of them, too, but he doesn't think he's ever meant it the way he does when he says it to Wes.

"I love you too," he says, and he doesn't mean 'I like you because you're my boyfriend'. What he means is: 'I need you in my life, the way I need to breathe'.

Wes smiles, and Danny thinks he gets it.

"Okay, I'm finna die again, so peace," Wes says.

The next moment, he's playing his game again, and Danny chuckles.

"When I get murdered I better reïncarnate into an animatronic."

"When?" Wes asks, glancing sideways, which Danny knows means he's checking to see how serious Danny is. "Don't have any big plans, do ya?"

"I do wanna be on Buzzfeed Unsolved."

Wes snorts. "Oh. That. Okay, Chica, what the fuck are you- That's what I thought." He glances sideways again. "If you become an animatronic you better not try and stuff me in a suit. I'm gonna have a hard time forgiving you for that."

"Aw, don't you wanna be furry buddies?" Danny asks.

"What the fuck? Danny, don't ever say that again," Wes says. "That's gross."

"Whatever," Danny says through his laughter. "Well, I'd never stuff you in a suit anyway. I'm pretty sure that'd result in a mild case of death."

"Only mild," Wes agrees.

"You'd have to learn to love me as a robot, though," Danny continues. "Would you?"

"Yeah, probably," Wes says easily. "So long as they don't make weird, sexual fanart about you."

"Too late," Danny quips. "Don't go into the 'Phantom' tag on Tumblr."

"W- what?" Wes asks, glancing sideways again. An animal scream that probably means he's just died comes from his game, but he ignores it, staring at the image of Danny instead. "There's- _what_?"

"Did you not know that?" Danny asks, frowning. "You used to have a blog dedicated to exposing me!"

"Yeah, but I didn't follow, like, any other blogs about you," Wes says slowly. "Are you saying there are people who make sexual fanart about an underage ghost boy?"

"Well, when you say it like _that_ it sounds weird."

"It _is_ weird!" Wes says, though he's smiling. "Oh, my God."

"You're gonna look it up, aren't you?" Danny says. He almost regrets mentioning it.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Wes says. "I'm curious now."

"Well, then that's my queue to leave," Danny decides. "I should sleep, anyway. I'm getting tired."

"Only now?" Wes asks. He doesn't wait for an answer. "Good night, space boy."

"Night, Wesley Leslie."

Danny closes his laptop and takes a deep breath.

Feelings, he decides, are weird.


End file.
